This invention pertains to an electrical machine through which high magnitudes of electrical current flow. This invention pertains particularly, but not necessarily, to an electrical homopolar machine.
An electrical homopolar machine is normally capable of relatively high magnitudes of electric current in consideration of the physical size of the machine. However, such large electric currents are normally associated with low voltages.
An homopolar machine includes a rotor through which electric currents flow. Brushes engage portions of the rotor for conducting electric current to and from the rotor.
Homopolar machines are shown in patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,368 and 4,459,504.
Problems have existed with regard to various aspects of a homopolar machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electrical machine, which may be an homopolar electrical machine, which is capable of very efficient operation while being capable of high magnitudes of electrical current in consideration of the physical size of the machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the brushes or current collectors and the surfaces engaged thereby are provided with a continuously flowing cooling and lubricating agent.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the brushes or collectors have a low value of frictional resistivity and a low value of electrical resistivity.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the collectors or brushes can be constructed of a material which has excellent electric current conductivity.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine which includes means for cooling internal portions of the machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the rotor surfaces which are engaged by brushes or collectors include means for uniform wearing of the rotor surfaces and uniform wearing of the brushes or collectors.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the brushes or collectors are automatically adjusted upon the engaged surfaces as wearing of the brushes or collectors occurs.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which straps for electrical connection to the brushes or collectors are not necessary.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine which has current collectors or brushes which engage the rotor of the machine at a maximum number of spots or regions in consideration of the physical dimensions of the collectors or brushes.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an electrical machine in which the brushes or collectors and the portions of the rotor engaged thereby have maximum engagement area in consideration of the physical dimensions of the rotor, thus providing maximum electrical capacity in consideration of the physical dimensions of the electrical machine.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of the electrical machine and the elements thereof, the combination thereof, and the method and mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.